Drarry Fic
by Schiffer93
Summary: One-shot about Harry having a crush on Draco and finding him asleep in the transfiguration classroom. A random oneshot I wrote eons ago and finally decided to edit and publish. Hope you guys don't think it sucks too bad. :D


After another grueling Quidditch match Harry Potter was dragging his feet on the way to the great hall the whole of Gryffindor house had a massive party to celebrate the win but Harry wasn't quite feeling it, after Draco had fallen off his broom and been replaced by a second year that was so freaked out to have been called upon that he couldn't even fly straight Harry half-heartedly caught the Snitch and ended the game. He always found Quidditch more fun when the blond played against him not only for the challenge but to watch him as he flew. Harry never seemed to be able to take his eyes off of Draco when he was in the air. 'Beauty personified is what he is', Harry sighed to himself as he left the infirmary after having spoken to Madam Pomfrey the conversation making him smile.

Madam Pomfrey had said that she hadn't seen Draco at all that day, didn't even know he had been injured. "Well I don't know if he was injured but he did take a rather nasty spill off his broom" Harry had mentioned, "Hmm well if you see him tell him to get his arse in here to make sure nothing is broken." Pomfrey snapped, her smiling face betraying the harshness in her voice. " Sure but I think if he had been injured not just embarrassed he would have made a bigger fuss and brought up here by one of the professors Madam". "True that boy is known for being rather melodramatic, well if you do catch up to him you can do your own diagnostic spell on him and make sure everything is fine, besides you could use more work on that spell. I still don't understand how you can do the most complicated healing spells out there no problem but struggle on impossible levels to do the basics". "Oh you know me Madam far too much power than I know what to do with" Harry answered with a cheeky grin.

Harry was wandering down the corridors trying to guess at where the other seeker had disappeared to when his musings were cut short when he heard a soft moan coming from the Transfiguration classroom. He slowly pushed the door open before he became frozen in shock at the sight before his eyes, there he was. The missing platinum blonde seeker was sleeping on top of Professor McGonagall's desk.

Harry let out a quiet chuckle at the scene in front of him as he moved deeper into the room closing the door softly behind him, here was the Slytherin Ice Prince Sleeping on his professor's desk with a blanket that had been obviously transfigured from a duck feather as it was slowly molting every time Draco shifted. Harry taking the opportunity, cast a diagnostic spell on him trying his best to put as little power behind it, remembering the last time he had tried this spell and not only had it blown up in his face it also took a diagnostic of everyone in the room at the time and hadn't let anyone move until it had been completed leaving eight people incapacitated for the better part of three hours.

Harry did a short victory dance in his head as the spell completed within two minutes without any mishaps, he glanced at the parchment quickly noting that the only thing wrong was a sore backside. "Wait, what the hell the diagnostic isn't supposed to tell me that, only if there are injures effecting the body's functioning ability in anyway. Though I suppose that a sore arse would prevent him from sitting properly… I could always kiss it better…wait no way in hell Harry, you're not going that direction with your thoughts you promised yourself." Harry murmured to himself. Draco's shifted in his sleep and the blanket moved, falling off of him. Harry gently picked it up from where it had fallen and transfigured it into a proper blanket – one that wasn't molting – and placed it gently across Draco's body.

He glanced around the room knowing that if he didn't get a move on Ron and Hermione would come looking for him, but he didn't want to just leave Draco there knowing that if he did and someone else happened upon the blonde they probably wouldn't be very courteous and he would most likely be left cursed and some horrendous color.

Harry's eyes lilted on a school bag that had been left behind, he crossed the room to where the desk was trying to make as little noise as possible as he shifted the items in the bag searching for some parchment and a quill. He quickly jotted a note with a sadistic grin on his face. He may have a massive crush on the blonde but that didn't mean he didn't like to rile him up, in fact Harry thought Draco looked stunning when his face got red in anger and his pupils were blown wide with passion even if it wasn't with pleasure. Harry could try and admit that he didn't want to see Draco losing his cool and giving into the lust that Harry hoped consumed Draco's thoughts as much as they consumed his but he knew deep down (or not) that it was a lie, how could he not want to see such a thing.

He did fantasize quite a lot, after all he was still a teenager and his sexual and emotional development was slightly stunted, having a megalomaniac out for your blood for six years could do that to a person.

Harry looked up from his writing when he heard footsteps in the hallway just outside the door. "I don't know where he is, last time I saw him was when he was leaving the Great Hall. He said he had a headache and was going to see Madam Pomfrey to get a potion for it but that was over an hour ago." A voice said just outside the door. "Do you really think he would have come anyways? Do you really think he likes Harry or do you suppose he might be trying to pull on over on us?" Another voice that sounded very familiar said. "Oh come on Ronald you heard him take a wizard's oath that his feelings were the true and out of both of us [even with how much research I've done] I think we both know that you would know how much a wizard's oath means even better than I do. I truly think his feelings are genuine." The first voice spoke again. Harry smirked when he realized who was outside the door, but who took a wizards oath? And would they shut up, if those two continued to stand outside the door yakking they would wake Draco up and then his plans would be spoiled. The voices slowly drifted away but before they were completely out of earshot Harry heard Hermione speak once more "I only hope everything works out for the best, if they would just stop dancing around each other they would realize how the other feels."

Harry was standing there with his message in his hand completed thinking about what he had heard. They couldn't possibly be talking about him and Draco could they? Then again Hermione would always give him that look that said she knew something he didn't whenever Draco walked into a room, it wasn't his fault his lovely blonde rival was so eye catching. 'Hmm when would Draco have confessed to Ron and Hermione and why not just come out and tell me directly.' Harry slowly made his way back to where Draco was sleeping on McGonagall's desk, he gently lifted the blanket and placed the note in Draco's hand noticing that his eyelashes fluttered a bit when the cold air hit his body.

Harry cast tempus to check the time and realizing that the Gryffindor House victory party would be in full swing just about now. He took one last look at Draco and couldn't resist touching his finger tips to his lips then brushing them lightly over Draco's own before turning around and swiftly leaving the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

A/N (Ah sorry I don't know how to continue, if anyone has any ideas please let me know via message or comment!) If I screwed up in any fashion i.e. grammar, characterization, paragraph spacing or anything else please let me know, I would love to improve anyway I can as a writer and all criticism is most welcome. (Even if you tell me my stories suck that's okay too.) Lol


End file.
